


Making a Home

by thevegetarianbisexual



Series: Whizzer loves Marvin [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, LMAO of course I had to reference the paintings of dicks, Lazy Days, M/M, move in, spending the day together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevegetarianbisexual/pseuds/thevegetarianbisexual
Summary: Whizzer moves back in with Marvin
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Whizzer loves Marvin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Making a Home

The words came so softly Whizzer almost missed them. He and Marvin had the day off which came as a blessing in the form of the holiday called Labor Day. The lovers had not seen much of each other over the past week because of their busy, conflicting schedules. In celebration of their reunion both had spent the entire day lounging around in pajamas and undone hair. 

Nightfall had appeared in a sudden, surprising and saddening the men with the realization that their time together had fled away. The clock ticked eight and, on the couch, laid the two lovers with arms wrapped tightly around one another and legs intertwined. The record player played a soft slow song in the background nearly putting both of the men to sleep. 

Whizzer ran his fingers through Marvin’s messy brown curly locks while humming along to the tune he barely knew. That’s when Marvin’s words make him stop in his tracks. 

“Move in with me,” the older man murmurs softly into his ear. 

Whizzer stays silent, the voices in his head adding unhelpful, conflicting arguments. They had only been together for a month. Would it be irresponsible to rush into something as serious as moving in together again? On the other hand, this past week without Marvin had been the hardest week of his entire existence. And yes, that does include that week he went without hair gel. He can’t believe he’s let himself turn into someone who’s part of THAT couple. Yet he can’t seem to actually care, fuck what old him would have said, that guy was a bit of an asshole anyway. 

Marvin thankfully doesn’t take offense to his silence and just runs circles onto his back. 

“I know it seems a bit fast Whiz, but I want to see you every day. I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you. This last week without seeing you has been so insanely difficult, love. All I wanted was to have you in my arms, I missed you so, so much. But if you don’t want to right now that’s okay, too,” Marvin says softly, only pulling away slightly from their embrace to look Whizzer in his eyes. The love and admiration spilling from his lovely blue eyes are almost too much for Whizzer to handle. He takes a deep breath and rubs his hands up and down his lovers’ arms. 

“Marvin, I want to move in with you too. But I feel like we should maybe speak a bit more about what it would mean for us,” once he’s sure he has Marvin’s full attention he continues, “my schedule is all over the place sometimes, like last week. I will always try to let you know when it changes last minute or if I have to stay longer than what I had originally planned, but sometimes things change spontaneously. Second I really want to make sure that you understand that I’m not a housewife. I will of course help around the house and make food when I can but I also need you to do your part too. I know that you love me and respect me but I just need to make sure that we are equal partners. I don't ever want to ever go back to the way we were. In turn, I promise that I have been and will always be faithful to you. I love you. I fucked up too Marvin, I've never trusted anyone in my life and giving you my heart was not something I could do at the time so I pushed you away. But now I'm gladly giving it to you and I promise to keep yours safe," Whizzer says letting everything come out of his chest.

A few tears fall out of his eyes and Marvin quickly swipes them away before kissing both of his eyes slowly. He puts his arms around Whizzer and holds him tightly. "I want you to be free Whizzer, you are so smart and artistic. It's wonderful to see you do something you find happiness. I will always support you, your heart is safe with me. And if you let me I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"I love you, Marvin."

"I love you, too, Whizzer. So, so much."

"I want to move in with you." 

"Are you sure? We talk more over the next few days. I don't want you to think you have to make a decision now." 

"I think we've done all the talking we need to. I trust you. Let's forget about the past and focus on the future. Like how we need to get rid of that hideous drawer. I have no idea what I was thinking when I brought that in, it does not go with the rest of the decor." Whizzer says in complete seriousness. Marvin lets out his gloriously loud laugh, which makes Whizzer's stomach do flips, and pulls him closer to him. 

"You never fail to surprise me, kid." 

"How about this for a surprise," Whizzer says while cupping Marvin's ass, Marvin smirks slightly and bites his ear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marv, can you please move those boxes somewhere else, dear. I keep tripping over them." Whizzer says while aimlessly gesturing towards the last three boxes on the kitchen floor. 

Marvin finishes putting the last of Whizzer's books in the bookcase and does as he is told. He looks into the box and furrows his brows.

"Baby? What is this?"

"What's what?" Whizzer responds while trying to steady a painting on the wall.

"This," he says showing Whizzer a painting of what at a glance one would believe to be a bouquet of flowers, but if one were to focus on it it would be evident that a few of those flowers were actually penises. Whizzer lets out a cackle and walks towards his confused lover. 

"Cordelia and I went shopping last week, and she said that if I were a painting it would be this. We couldn't leave it without a proper home. C'mon Marv, it'll look perfect over the cabinets, no one will ever see it all the way up there." 

"Whiz... I have a kid." 

"Pleeease, he won't even notice it." He asks knowing that Marvin won't say no to him.

"Alright. But if Trina gets on my ass about it it'll be on you." 

"The only thing I want on me is you." Whizzer whispers trying to distract Marvin.

"Whizzer! I'm serious." Marvin says, his ears starting to slightly tint red.

"So am I," he says leaving the poor man hot and bothered. He's happy to see that he can still make Marvin flustered. 

After another hour of work both men finally finish and lay exhaustedly on the couch. Whizzer looks at Marvin and lets out an exhausted laugh while reaching for Marvin's hand. He kisses it and holds it to his heart while closing his eyes. He feels Marvin brush the hair off his face and snuggle closer to him. 

"Dance with me," Marvin whispers into his ear. 

"There's no music, Marv." Whizzer laughs. Marvin stands slowly pulling away from Whizzer and walking towards their record player. He turns it on and holds his arm out towards Whizzer expectingly. The taller man rolls his eyes and stands up from a comfortable spot on the couch. 

"You're really lucky I love you," Whizzer says while pulling Marvin close. 

"Yeah, I am," Marvin responds dreamily while swaying them along to the music. 

Whizzer's never known what home really felt like, he always assumed it'd be a place. Once he had enough money to have a proper bed or a roof that didn't leak. But right this moment he realizes that this man is his home. They could be living in cardboard boxes on the street, but as long as he had Marvin, he would be home. 

Home was safety and happiness. It was Marvin's laugh, his clothes on the floor, his snoring, and his morning breath. It was Jason's weekend visits and evening wine with Charlotte and Cordelia. He finally had a home and it was all thanks to Marvin. 

"You're my home, Marvin."

"And you're mine, Whizzer." 

They sway and sway, letting the sunset turn to dusk. Time means nothing when they have each other. And anyway, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm procrastinating my essay so here's another part. I was looking for paintings that could possibly be the one Marvin and Whizzer have in the musical, and I feel like this one fits really well. If I had the money I would order it from the artist because omg I want it so bad.
> 
> https://shannonlesterart.tumblr.com/post/171316175915/floral-arrangement-acrylic-on-canvas-14x18
> 
> There's the link, and if you have time look around their website because their art is gorgeous. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
